If Captain Swan had Kids?
by HtheOncer
Summary: Emma and Killian unexpectantly have kids and this is the story of there kids.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

Emma,Killian,Snow,David,Henry.Regina and Zelena are our for lunch at Granny's when Emma beguins to feel violently ill.

Emma excuses herself from the table and rushes to the bathroom.

 **Henry:** "Mom!"

 **David:** "Is she okay"

 **Killian:** "Well Emma hasn't been feeling great lately I think she is coming down with something"

 **Regina:** "Oh that's awful common Zelena lets go check on her"

 **Snow:** "I'll come too"

Snow,Regina and Zelena leave the table leaving Killian,David and Henry behind.They enter the bathroom when they find Emma bent over throwing up in the toilet. Snow rushes towards her and rubs her back.

 **Snow:** "Oh Emma baby"

 **Emma:** "Hey Mom I feel so awful can you guys take me home please"

 **Zelena:** "Of course Emma I'll tell David to get the car started"

Zelena runs out of the bathroom while Snow and Regina try to comfort Emma.

 **Regina:** "Emma do you know what might have caused this, like have you ate something that has upset your system"

 **Emma:** "Regina I don't know what it is but this all started after me and Killian..."

 **Snow:** "After you and Killian what ??"

 **Emma:** "Mom I think I might be _!!"

Once Emma gets home she ammidiately goes to bed.

 **David:** "Emma are you going to be okay"

 **Emma:** "Yes Dad I'm going to be fine, can I talk to Killian alone please"

 **David:** "Of course Princess"

Everyone leaves the room leaving Emma and Killian.

 **Killian:** "What's going on Luv"

Killian sits down next to Emma on the bed clasping her hand and staring into her eyes.

 **Emma:** "Well my pirate I have news for you I'm pregnant"

Killian goes into shock and he has a massive smile on his face.

 **Killian:** "Your pregnant. That's amazing luv I can't believe it I'm gonna have a baby pirate !"

Killian scoops Emma up in his arms and kisses her and embraces her.

 **Emma:** "Well Papa do you want to go and tell the rest of the family the good news"

 **Killian:** "Of course my luv"

Emma heads for the door but Killian grabs her arm around his Hook.

 **Killian:** "Emma wait how is the lad going to take this news"

 **Emma:** "Oh I don't know how Henry will react hopefully great but should we talk to him separately just incase"

 **Killian:** "Great idea I'll shout him now"

Killian sticks his head out of the bedroom door and shouts on Henry who is in the kitchen.

 **Killian:** "Henry, Lad can you come up here your mother and I need to talk to you"

 **Henry:** "Sure thing Pop I'll be up the now"

Henry rushes up the stairs banging his foot on each one and he swings round the door frame into Emma and Killian's bedroom.

 **Emma:** "Hey kid have a seat"

Emma pats a spot on the bed. Henry sits with a worried expression on his face.

 **Henry:** "Am I in trouble"

 **Killian:** "No lad your not *Ahem* Your mother and I have a very important announcement that we have to tell you about...Emma"

 **Emma:** "Okay Henry we wanted to tell you this separately from all of the family as we didn't know how you would react but here goes so eh I am pregnant"

Henry sat and looked at Emma in disbelief until he jumped from his seat and grabbed her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

 **Henry:** "That's great news mom I'm so happy for you i can't wait to be a big brother"

 **Emma:** "I'm glad to hear it you will be the best big brother Hen"

 **Killian:** "Your sertainly will be the best big bro lad"

Henry and Killian embrace in a hug and Henry smiles at him.

 **Henry:** "Mom Pop can we go tell Grandma and Grandpa now please"

 **Emma:** "Of course lets go"

Emma grabs Killians hook as they follow Henry down the wooden staircase to the living room where Snow,David,Regina and Zelena are chatting away.

 **Snow:** "Oh Emma you should be resting go back to bed sweetie"

 **Emma:** "It's okay Mom, Killian and I have something we want to tell you"

 **Killian:** "Emma is pregnant !!"

Snow and David grab Emma into a hug. Regina and Zelena congratulate Killian.

Delivery Room at Storybrooke Hospital

Emma is lying in the hospital bed with Killian by her right and Snow and David by her left. She holds onto Killians Hook and Snows hand as Dr Wail is trying to help her give birth.

 **Dr Wail:** "That's it Emma your doing great one more push"

Emma screams loudly which is the interrupted by a baby crying.

 **Dr Wail:** "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jones you have a bouncing baby boy"

Emma and Killian look there baby boy and smile softly and Emma kisses him on the forehead. But suddenly Emma winces in pain and hands the baby to Killian.

 **Dr Wail:** "Emma are you okay, Nurses I think there's another baby"

 **Emma:** "What !!"

Dr Wail inspects Emma with an ultra sound machine and noticed she had another baby still to give birth too.

 **Dr Wail:** "Yes Emma you have twins and we need you to push again to get your other baby."

"Ready One , Two , Three , Push"

Emma screams again and again is interupted by baby cries.

 **Dr Wail:** "Again Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jones its another bouncing baby boy"

Emma takes her second born boy from the nurses and her first born twin boy from Killian and hugs them both and kissing them and then kissing Killian on the lips softly.

 **Killian:** "Emma my luv I am so proud of you but we need to name these baby pirates"

 **Emma:** "What about Liam David Jones (After Killian's brother and Emma's father David) and Leo Robert Jones (After Snow's father Leopald and David's father Robert)"

Killian smiled at Emma.

 **Killian:** "Perfect Pirate Liam and Pirate Leo"

 **Snow:** "Emma, Killian we are so delighted for you both and our little grandsons"

 **David:** "I am so excited to see your little princes grow up"

 **Killian:** "Eh.. David mate there Little Pirates not Princes"

They all laugh.

Then Henry enters the room and stunned as he sees his mother holding two babies and not one

 **Henry:** "Mom I thought you were only having one baby but I guess you had twins instead"

Henry chuckled.

 **Emma:** "Well Henry it seams this little one

(Emma holds up Leo) escaped the ultrasounds detection"

 **Henry:** "You sure are sneaky little one. So Papa what are there names ?"

 **Killian:** "Well lad you have Pirate Liam David Jones and Pirate Leo Robert Jones"

 **Henry:** "Hey Liam and Leo my little dudes I'm your big brother Henry"

Henry takes Leo from Emma's arms and swaddles him gently. Emma looks up at Killian as she rests her head on his shoulder and smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

 **Killian:** "Emma my luv Liam and Leo are so lucky to have that lad"

Killian says as he looks at Henry who is smiling and kisses Leo's head.

 **Emma:** "I know Killian they are some lucky boys and I can't wait to see them grow..."


	2. Chapter 2: First Birthday

The town of Storybrooke was in delight as it was Liam and Leo Jones's first birthday. The Twins aswell as there family were so excited about the occasion. Even big brother Henry made it home for there special day.

 **Emma:** "I can't believe it's the Twins first birthday Killian they are growing up so fast"

 **Killian:** "I know luv our little pirates are growing up too quick I wish I could take them to Neverland so they would never grow up but I never want to step foot on that retched island again"

Emma turned to Killian kissing him soflty on the lips and the looked down at Liam who was pulling her arm.

 **Liam:** "Mama come"

Liam dragged Emma away from her husband towards the backyard where Henry was pretend sword fighting with Leo.

 **Henry:** "You will not defeat me you scallywag"

Leo giggled as he pocked Henry' stomach with the wooden sword. Henry gasped as made some death sounding noises as he lay still on the grass.

 **Emma:** "Captain Leo you have defeated the Evil Captain Henry"

Emma picked up Leo and threw him in the air catching him carefully in her arms and put him down on the grass. Henry got up from the ground and grabbed his brothers one in each arm and spun around in circles making them all giggle. Snow and David entered the house for the birthday party accompanied by Emma's brother Neil.

 **Killian:** "Hello welcome to the twins birthday party"

Killian shook David and Neil's hands and gave Snow a warm hug.

 **Killian:** "Leo! Liam! Grandma,Grandpa and Uncle Neil are here"

The twins rush through the back door and jump onto there Gradparents and Uncle.

 **Neil:** "Hey my little Pirates"

 **Leo and Liam:** "Hey Uncul Neel"

 **David:** "My little knights are you excited to be one"

 **Leo and Liam:** "Ye Granpa we are vewy exiteed"

Leo and Liam ran around the living room as they were too excited. Just then there was an unexpected knock at the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

 **Killian:** "Emma who else did you invite"

 **Emma:** "I didn't invite anyone else Killian I wonder who it could be"

Killian aproached the door turning the door knob. He looked out the door and there was a man standing with two bright blue wrapped boxes. He tilted his head up and stared Killian in the eyes and smiled.

 **Killian:** "Liam??...What are you doing here"

 **Liam (Killian's Bro):** "Hey brother I couldn't possibly miss my nephews first birthdays"

 **Killian:** "How did you know about the party I sent and invite but never got a message back"

 **Liam(K.B):** "Well Nemo only showed me the invite today and I got him to drop me off from the Nautalis"

 **Killian:** "Ah I see well come on in Lee"

Killian and Lee shared a hug and Killian introduced him to the family.

 **Killian:** "Emma,Snow,David,Neil,this is my younger brother Liam but we call him Lee. Henry,Leo and Liam this is your Uncle Lee."

 **Leo and Liam:** "Hey Uncul Lee"

 **Henry:** "Nice to meet you Uncle Lee"

 **Lee:** "Hey boys. Sorry if I am an inconvenience I would really like to get to know my brother Killy's family."

 **Emma:** "Lee your not an inconvenience after all the more the merrier and I'm sure the boys would love to get to know you."

The rest of the day the boys played. The Men chatted and Snow and Emma prepared the birthday feast for the family.

 **Snow:** "I never knew Killian had a brother"

 **Emma:** "Mom he has two brothers both called Liam but Liam the first is dead and the other is talking to Dad right now"

 **Snow:** "Oh right okay well he seems like a nice fellow"

 **Emma:** "Yes he does actually, now lets serve this food to these hungry boys shall we"

 **Snow:** "We shall"

Emma and Snow lay out the meal and the family tuck in to the delicious food. They all chated away until...

 **Killian:** "Happy Birthday too you"

Killian appears from the kitchen holding a cake shaped like a pirate skull with icing writing written on it 'Happy Birthday Liam and Leo' also on top of the cake had two blue candles shaped like the number one.

 **All:**

"Happy Birthday too you.

"Happy Birthday dear Liam and Leo

Happy Birthday too you..."

Killian places the cake in front of the happy twins.

 **David:** "Don't forget to make a wish boys"

Liam and Leo close there eyes and blow out the candles. Everyone cheers and Snow brings a knife from the kitchen to cut the cake. Everyone gets a piece and as they eat the messy Twins end up having cake all over there faces and they are laughing and smiling. Emma places her head on Killian's shoulder.

 **Emma:** "That was one successful birthday let's hope for many more like this"

 **Killian:** "I luv lets hope"


	3. Chapter 3: Leo and Liam’s First Quest

A first day of school can be challenging for any 5 year old but for the Jones Twins this was there biggest quest yet. Liam and Leo have never been away from their family before they have always been around them. From Sleepovers at their Grandparents or Baby Sitting from their Uncles the boys always had family around. School is a different enviroment though. Although the Twins had each other it wasn't the same as home, luckily for them they had their Parents -Emma and Killian- to make sure they would be just fine.

 **Killian:** "Liam,Leo my pirates breakfast is ready"

Killian is in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes as Emma is rushing around up stairs making sure the boys are at least dressed for school.

 **Emma:** "They're on their way Killian"

Liam and Leo thump down the stairs as Emma hurries behind them and the boys jump onto the bar stools.

 **Liam:** "Papa can we have pancakes im hungry"

 **Leo:** "Yeh please Papa"

 **Killian:** "Coming right up Lads"

Killlian with his back to the boys tosses two pancakes over his shoulder and they land perfectly on Liam and Leo's plates.

 **Killian:** "There you go Lads eat up"

 **Leo:** "That was awesome thanks Papa"

 **Killian:** "No problem Leo now eat up you are going to need the energy for you big quest"

Emma aproaches Killian.

 **Emma:** "Well Mr you are actually getting good at cooking well done"

Emma kisses Killian and he wraps his arm around her and they watch their boys.

 **Killian:** "So my Pirates what are you looking forward to at School"

 **Leo:** "Recess Papa"

 **Killian:** "Very Good Leo, what about you Liam"

 **Liam:** "Meeting new friends will be fun"

Liam puts his head down and Killian can see somethings wrong. Killian looks at Emma worriedly.

 **Killian:** "Liam my boy what's wrong"

 **Liam:** "I'm scared Papa"

Liam beguins to sob and Killian lets go of Emma's waist and picks him up from the stool and sits him on his knee on the couch and hugs him.

 **Killian:** "Liam there is nothing to be worried about I promise you will have the best time at school. You know what I have something that will help"

Killian lifts Liam of his knee and puts him on the couch next to Leo and Emma and runs up stairs grabbing two metal chains from his bedroom. He kneels on the floor infront of the couch.

 **Killian:** "You know Liam and Leo did I ever tell you the story of these two rings"

Killian gestures with his Hook to the gold and silver rings on his fingers.

 **Leo:** "No Papa"

 **Killian:** "Well these two rings are very special because you know when I was stuck in a big storm on the crazy sea when I was on the Jolly Roger. I was very scared and I didn't know what to do so I decided to go to my cabin and I found these two rings and you know what boys I put these rings on and after I did I was not scared any more and I was brave and we escaped the storm. So I think if you two wear these rings and you can be brave like Papa at school"

 **Liam:**

"Yes Papa"

Killian threaded the rings onto the chains and put the gold ring chain around Liam's neck and the other around Leo's neck.

 **Liam:** "Thanks Papa I will be brave like you"

 **Killian:** "Yes Liam and you too Leo. So Lads are we ready for School now"

 **Leo and Liam:** "Yes lets go"

The boys ran too get there shoes on and Emma looked at Killian and smiled.

 **Emma:** "That was amazing now lets get these Pirates to school"

 **Killian:** "Yes Luv lets go"

Emma grabbed the boys crocodile backpacks -with there names sewn into the front- and slid them onto their backs

 **Emma:** "Are you sure your okay with the boys having crocodile backpacks"

 **Killian:** "Not exactly but Luv they gave me puppy dog eyes and you know I cant say no to them"

 **Emma:** "Yes I know"

Emma chuckled.

 **Leo:** "Mom,Papa can we go to school now"

 **Emma:** "Of course lets go"

Emma took Leo's hand and Killian took Liam's and they headed to their first day of school.


End file.
